


Daylight

by mangacrack



Series: HashiMada Works [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Founding of Konoha, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: The day is blisteringly hot, the wind barely a desultory breath.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 01: Seasons

The day is blisteringly hot, the wind barely a desultory breath. Three platoons remain south near the harbour, awaiting the construction of a road that gives them a way to transport the heavy wagons across the Land of Fire. Konoha needed the materials for the ever-growing village. Glass, metals, stone and tools to work with clay and alloys. The clans joining the alliance the Senju and the Uchiha reached with their truce, started to realize the situation would not fall apart as they expected it to. 

Hashirama wipes the drop of sweat away that runs down his temple. He's baking in the sun, overseeing the construction since the Daimyo ordered to create a permanent road leading to the village. It is a hassle. It takes much longer than transporting the materials across the forest with a few able shinobi. 

But the investment of a road would do them well in the future. Merchants and farmers need a way to reach Konoha, but the predictability it creates causes Hashirama headaches. He still hasn't found a way to ensure that the track will be protected. 

"You should get out of the sun," Madara tells him half an hour later after he appears in a flash from the other end of the construction site. The Uchiha drags under the next tree and catches Hashirama when his knees unexpectedly give out beneath him. 

"Idiot," Madara reprimands him and the anger lacing his voice does not entirely hide his worry. 

"It's fine, I just need a break," Hashirama tries to alleviate Madara's concern. 

"No, you are done for today. I will notify Hakuro," Madara insists. His fingers are warm and his grip firm when he pushes Hashirama back onto the ground. 

A single hand sign and an artificial bird flutters away, carrying the message to Hakuro who is actually in charge of the road. Hashirama was just here to tear his hair about patrol routes, checkpoints and hideouts. It is a nightmare. His only consolidation is that Madara appeared similarly worried when the Daimyo announced his decision. He had been more relaxed about possible attacks, though, because his defence approach was to burn everything to the ground and figure things out after the enemy retreated. 

It's not even a bad strategy, Hashirama thinks and no, that's not the heat addling his brain. Fire was good for the forest, it grew back healthier afterwards and he likes to provide when Madara asks. 

Hashirama spends another hour lying in the shade, drinking the water Madara hands him and groans when the Uchiha uses his fire affinity to manipulate the heat  _away._ It's glorious and soon Hashirama's sanity return to the point where he can appreciate Madara's appearance. 

"That's an unusual colour for you," Hashirama says, a sign that he's capable of making conversation again. Not that he  _wants to_ because the fingers massaging his head put him in a state of blissful ignorance. "You don't wear white that often." 

Madara shrugs. "Lighter material." 

It says a lot about Hashirama's prior stupidity that he barely noticed that his head is resting on Madara's tighs. Let alone that the Uchiha wears long white sleeves but remains bare-chested underneath the shirt. Which is open and fluttering slightly in the warm breeze. 

Uh ... his brain stutters as it tries to commit the sight to memory. 

"Oh god," Hashirama groans. "I am absolutely useless today." 

The answering sound Madara lets out is a beautiful laugh, open and honest and full of delight. At Hashirama's expense, but he walked in on that one. He closes his eyes and Madara's sarcastic answer brushes over his head, lost between the sounds of a busy afternoon. 

Hashirama pretends that he's unable to get up for in the evening and remains right there under the tree. With his head in Madara's lap, half-asleep and oblivious to the sorrows of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled on the HashiMada Happenings 2020 which starts _today_. So, there will be short pieces depending on if I manage to write something every day during the next week.


End file.
